Changing MickJosef
by AvaaRegan
Summary: AU from the episode 13 when Josef is turning Mick. What if Mick had turned to Josef for comfort and allowed Beth to move on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, i'm considering just leaving this as a one-shot, Convince me otherwise? :D **

* * *

><p>"Come on Mick, rise and shine" Josef whispered brokenly as his blood dripped down from his wrist onto Mick's waiting, pale lips splattering them crimson. A tongue licked the drops away leaving red smears before two trembling hands grabbed his wrist taking Josef's bleeding punctures into his mouth and sucking greedily. Mick sat up and snarled viciously with triumph, eyes clouded white and fangs bared in animalistic fury. Josef smiled slightly at his creation with clouded, warm, loving and proud tear filled eyes. Mick came closer, his vamp face still on, and Josef slowly approached him and pulled him into a hug, it was warm and comforting. Mick melted into it and wrapped his arms around Josef's midsection. "It's <em>okay<em>" Josef said, his lips pulling back into a smile. Mick nuzzled his nose against Josef's neck causing him to press closer. "_Sire_" whispered Mick, his voice filled with awe and affection. "_Childe_" he whispered back, his vocal chords betraying him and causing all the emotion behind that one simple word to come falling out. He nosed away Mick's shirt collar and bit him in a placating manner, like a mother would to her cub. Mick whined and went lax in his arms as a tiny trickle of blood leaked into Josef's mouth, he soothed the skin with his tongue and slowly it healed, but scarred, a mark of ownership and protection. "_Mine_" he said firmly against the silvery skin and Mick shivered in his arms.

* * *

><p>Do you think i should continue? ore just leave it as a one-shot?. x<p>

Please review! -does puppy-dog eyes-


	2. Chapter 2

They finally remembered Beth and the whole reason for Mick's changing, causing Mick to brood as they ran to the plastic surgeons' ''blood bank'', when they arrived the vamps were already draining Beth and Talbot was being feasted on by a young male vamp. "Mick, you get Beth." Josef called out as he pulled the vampire off Talbot and staked him, temporary immobilizing him. There were three vamp's in the room, one was clearly the ''Bodyguard'' but he obviously didn't expect two vamps to smash through the door, snarling and vicious. "You grab Beth, i'll deal with these two" Josef called out, stakes in hand as advanced on them, his eyes glinting with predatory glee, so sure of himself it made the two nervous as they backed into defensive positions, snarling inhuman warnings. Mick had the surgeon pinned down, a stake in his chest as he drank from him and sated his blood lust, the man tasted like Beth, causing Mick to crush the wrists of the vampire beneath him and rip out a chunk of flesh. How _dare_ he hurt her, an innocent. After partially draining the surgeon he went to help Josef, staking one of the vampires from behind and drinking from him also, Josef gave him a smile of approval, and it made Mick glow warmly inside in a way nothing ever had. After staking all three and tying them up, he called the cleaner and went to Beth, she clung to Mick like a drowning woman, sobbing into his shoulder. He carried her out while Josef dealt with Talbot. When Talbot was finally steady on his feet Beth flung herself at him and he held her, his face stony and impassive while his eyes stormed on, conveying the pain he felt inside. Josef came up behind Mick as he watched on and placed a hand on his shoulder above his mark. "So," he asked "was it worth it?" Mick looked back at Josef and smiled "Yeah, definitely" he said as leaned into his sires touch, solid and grounding, he couldn't have felt better.

It happened slowly, like all things painful for Mick, and he watched it happen, not interfering when he knew he was loosing her to Talbot. He could tell with every heated gaze between the two, every lingering touch, they were intimate in a way he had never been with anyone, the way he had feared he could never be until he met Josef, Coraline had picked up on it and toyed with it like a cat with its prey, making indirect comments about Josef's latest conquests. They had hurt the first decade, until he learnt that none of them lasted and that he was the _only_ constant in Josefs' life. Now, as Beth stood at his doorstep and told him things couldn't work out between them, he merely hugged her and wished her the best of luck, causing her to smile warmly up at him and wish him well. Josef called over later that night and they ended up walking the streets, chatting and taking turns drinking blood from a wine bottle they'd drank before they'd left. Josef was bringing out the vampire within Mick, causing him to stop pretending he was _human_ 24/7 and to embrace his vampire side. He taught Mick things about their kinds' history and about his own past. They'd arrived back at Micks place just before 4am and had sat on the couch talking still, until Mick had fallen asleep, listening to Josef talk in a warm, soothing voice about one of his many adventures in France. His last waking memory was of arms encircling him and a solid shoulder beneath his head.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey All, i haven't updated in a while because i haven't been very happy with this chapter, a little baby plot-bunny bit me while i was listening to **Animals-Neon Trees **but did not hang on for longer than around 318 words that were pretty much just smut, (note, sexual activity ahead, if you don't like, don't read.) fortunately, after procrastinating i have booted myself up the ass and got back onto it :D P.S-** **A wolf is the perfect paradox**, **your review has been my guiding light for getting off my ass, so have everyone else's, please review so that i know this isn't total faeces. :D _

* * *

><p>Spending the next few weeks with Josef Mick felt his emotions towards his sire <em>changing,<em> from hero worship and happiness at the single thought of his sire to romantic thoughts tinged with lust. He caught himself many a night waking with an erection and a fading dream of Josef's naked body and it _scared him, _he didn't want to be hurt again like he had with Coraline or possibly ruin the greatest friendship he'd ever had by misinterpreting every single action Josef made so he swore to himself that he'd stop seeing Josef so often and tried to go on with his faux-human existence, taking on jobs at an alarming rate so that he could have the excuse of work to keep Josef at arms length and off his mind.

Mick was lounging on a stool, leaning back against the counter top with a mug of warm blood in it, brooding like he used to. Next thing he was up against the wall with Josef holding him by his shirt, "Why are you so stubborn?" he hissed, his eyes flashing and fangs bearing. "You keep _clinging _to your humanity like a small _child_ to a blanket, guess what Mick? You haven't been a child for almost eighty years! And you've had half a century to become used to your _**condition**_" he spat the last word with disgust. "You keep _pretending_ to be human and shutting out your instincts, pretty soon you're going to have multiple personalities…" he trailed off as the anger left him, moving away Mick's shirt and licking his mark on the soft spot between his neck and shoulder, it seemed to have a soothing quality like nothing else did. Mick was stunned, but couldn't stop the reflexive _purr_ that rumbled in his chest as he was reminded that this man owned him, was his protector and caretaker, that this man wouldn't hurt him like the woman _Coraline_ had. Josef smiled and let go of Mick, baring his own neck. "Drink" he ordered, Mick's eyes slid closed and he obeyed instantly, his fangs slicing into Josef's neck, he drank long and slow, savoring the sensations of something this intimate.

Mick withdrew his fangs and pressed his forehead against his Sire's, tongue sliding blood over his lips. Josef leant forward and pressed his lips against Mick's, who kissed him back, face still vamped out and fangs distended until his brain came out of its blood-lust haze and he tried to pull away, face totally human again, Josef snarled a warning and kissed him again, possessive and dominating with the sweet tang of vampire blood. "Your mine" Josef whispered against his lips and Mick couldn't help but agree wholeheartedly, his _body_ couldn't stop agreeing, acting on instinct while Micks mind was drowned in lust and rational thought disappeared into the deranged babbling of '_more, more, MORE!' _Josef pulled away and gave Mick a quick, smug look and commanded "Down" Mick sank to his knee's, placing his hands on the juts of Josef's hips and looking up, his human face heavy lidded and eyes dark.

Josef hissed at the sight and Mick took that as a sign to begin, opening Josef's tailored pants to show that he had foregone underwear and release the vampires swollen cock. He started to taste it, sucking it into his mouth and rubbing his tongue over the underside, Josef moaned as he watched and felt his cock go in and out of the other vampire's mouth with skill that shocked and surprised him. After a minute of sucking and swallowing around Josef and rubbing himself through his jeans Josef locked eyes with him and came undone, eyes burning into Mick's who shuddered, swallowing painfully around Josef's spasming cock and came in his jeans. Josef knelt down, pulled his childe into his arms and took him up to the freezer where they curled up together and slept, legs and arms entangled

* * *

><p>Reviews? Ideas for chapters to come?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ciao amici! I'm back for good this time, i've been re-watching all of Moonlight and re-falling for Josef in all his caring badass-ness. feel free to kick my ass for leaving this for so many months!

* * *

><p>Becoming alert quickly as the scent of familiar blood permeated the concealed and chilled icebox, Mick turned to the source of the smell, Josef, who was waiting patiently, wrist welling with blood and lips tinted with the crimson life source. He looked bored, but Mick knew from experience that Josef was adept at concealing his emotions and the glimmer of amusement that was held in his eyes reassured him that his Sire wasn't angry with him or going to leave him to fend for himself as he drowned in self-loathing.<p>

"Drink, god knows what you've been living on, blood from the blood bank?" Josef chided gently, holding his Childe close so that he could easily get to Josef's bleeding wrist. Watching Mick drink greedily he concealed the smile that threatened to push through, pulling away and watching his wrist heal as Mick tried to regain his mental faculties, his Sires blood acting like a drug through the younger vampires body, causing euphoria and causing his body to tremble with need for his Sire, to do anything he wished as long as he never left the mansside again.

With a smirk and a kiss he left, making sure to promise that he would be back at sunset before leaving the frustrated vampire to deal with the state he'd been left in, licking his lips to glean any taste he could. Mick spent the next few minutes thrusting into his fist, eyes closed as he thought of his Sire's hands on him causing him pain and pleasure in tandem, nails like knives digging into his skin only to be replaced by his cool tongue laving at the wounds and quelling Mick's momentary fear of his Sire. He'd been burnt by Coraline, she'd drag him along and let go to flit over to another male that caught her eye, making Mick doubt her emotions towards him, Josef wouldn't do that. Couldn't do that, he hoped, for it would destroy Mick completely.

Waking up in Josef's arms was hard to get used to, but eventually he craved the cold nights in his freezer with Josef's undead arms thrown casually over his midsection, possessively pulling Mick closer and reminding him of whom he belonged to. His days consisted of solving small cases and the occasional big case that he partnered with Beth in, managing to remain friendly with her if not experiencing slight awkwardness on her part, as though deliberating whether she had made the right decision regarding Talbot. Mick made it a point to visit his Sire every day and had begun drinking from Josef's freshies, taking particular joy in making the bite painful for those females who tried to seduce Josef. His Sire found it quite amusing and didn't dissuade Mick from harming them.

On one morning, indistinct from the rest in its uniformity, Mick awoke alone, Josef had informed Mick that he'd be late in coming home but Mick had expected to be awoken at two am by Josef climbing in next to him. He decided to forgo his usual perusal of BuzzWire in favor of immediately driving over to Josef's, worry overtaking his emotions as he tried to stay calm, hoping to find his Sire abusing someone over the phone as he casually maintained his massive empire on his iPhone. Arriving at Josef's, he ran up to the door, unlocking it with his key and moving through the house, his nostrils flared as he tried to catch the older vampires scent but only came up with a faded, stale scent that lingered from the day before. He ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the strands caught between his fingers in agitation as his stomach rolled in fear for his Sire. An anguished cry fell from his lips unbidden as his brain tried to grasp at where Josef might be.

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy it? If so or if you think you can see ways that i could improve it,<p>

please review it and give me your honest opinion


	5. Chapter 5

I seem to have caught the writing bug again :)

* * *

><p>Waking up with his arms cuffed behind him, a rag tied over his eyes and another in his mouth, Josef immediately pulls futilely at the cuffs, mind clearing enough that he stopped in time to not do any damage to his wrists, he had no idea who had him or how well informed they were about Vampires and hoped they were merely an ignorant human who'd gotten lucky, attacking Josef in his car, smashing his head with what felt like a hollow pipe, using just enough strength that even that could take down one of his kind for at least an hour.<p>

He searched his memories and found that he'd been driving to Micks, which made his Childe's probable anguish when he couldn't find his Sire cause him to struggle harder, Mick wouldn't realise for another few hours that Josef was missing and he hoped that his Childe would be calm enough to realise that that Josef hadn't run off on him, he strained his ears to listen out for a sound, a heartbeat, anything to help him get out of there. The room smelt damp and the walls smelt of cleaning substances, a tang of human blood underneath it all to suggest that he was not the first here but certainly the first vampire.

Dozing slightly he made sure to use his slight build to his advantage, making himself seem smaller and less menacing, he hid his constant menacing aura that came from being a dominant predator at the very top of the food chain and settled for appearing docile and non threatening. He stayed that way for several hours before he heard footsteps approaching, huddling down he pretended to sleep and stayed that way even when he heard a door open, the bottom scraping against the floor and footsteps approaching him, they stopped just out of reach and seemed to watch him, his body trying to tense, to give in to instinct and rip this humans throat out for separating him from his Childe, poor Mick would be a wreck, tearing himself apart as he searched around L.A for his Sire.

After a few minutes they finally spoke, voice male and cultured "Josef Kostan, what an honor to have you here in my very own home" they sounded bitter and a leather shoe made contact with his side, making him give a muffled hiss in pain "I'm kind of surprised I caught you, most people who go after you are never heard of again..." he followed that up by clutching Josef's face in a hold that would have hurt had he been human "...even people who find you alluring never turn up again" the man proceeded to remove the rags and stare him down, "you know, just seeing my face should jog your memory..."

Josef's nostrils flared as took in the scent of the mans blood, he'd smelt it before, the mans dimples and auburn hair helped as he remembered a freshie he and Mick had shared, drinking the girl until she passed out, she hadn't died but had been eager to leave, taking a bus to all signs point nowhere. He didn't remember her name, she was one of hundreds and only stood out because Mick had bitten her. "Nice to know you're searching for your runaway girlfriend" Josef quipped breezily, eyes hard and fangs ready to slide forward and kill the scumbag in front of him.

He was expecting the foot that smashed into his ribs several times and grinned up at him through the pain "she was my sister you sick sonofabitch!" He growled out and Josef chuckled like he'd heard a joke "she was amazing, not my type mind you, but I mean, I was a bit regretful when I saw her off on the bus" he smirked up at the man "she left of her own volition" the man pulled a knife out of his belt and Josef decided to stop that there, kicking out at the mans knees, hearing a sickening snap of bone he laughed as the man fell backwards, crawling forward and collapsing for good when Josef's next kick hit his jaw and the mans neck snapped.

Hissing as he struggled to break free he finally pulled the chain out off the wall, snarling and breaking through the door he unlocked the cuffs with a paper clip whom was keeping a letter from the LAPD and a worn envelope together. Stealing the set of car keys hung on the ornate decoration of the wall. He opened the door and climbed into the SUV, probably the car he'd been kidnapped in, driving away, the mph climbing as he sped towards his house, hoping to maybe find his Childe there and soothe both him and Josef by being in each others presence.

The house was left wide open and Josef scowled, just like Mick to never consider something like Josef being robbed. He took a deep breath in, and smelling only the old scent of Mick and his agitation, Mick was looking for him, he smiled wistfully and decided it was time to call in one of his many owed favours. Josef picked up his phone and called a cop who'd once been a long standing freshie of his, getting them to track Micks cell phone and give him the address, not recognising the address he drove over to the building. Getting out of the car Micks scent hit him like a brick, his pain and grief rolling off him in waves, his heart clenched at the young vampires pain and he walked determinately up to the apartment where his scent was most strong, not bothering with knocking when his Childe clearly needed him he walked straight in.

He wandered through. The apartment until he found the main bedroom with its door slightly ajar, Mick had been pacing through Beth's apartment as he let his vampire face show, stressed as he tried to explain what had happened, that Josef was gone - no, missing - and that he couldn't find him in his usual haunts, or find his car, which made him think that Josef had left of his own volition, getting away from his needy Childe for someone who didn't depend on him so much.

Beth tried to help but Mick would not listen to her soothing platitudes, he needed his Sire, for the man to hold him and make him feel protected and the most precious thing in the world again. As time wore on he withdrew into himself, curling up in a ball on Beth's bed as she stroked his back and hummed soothing songs, as though he was a small child, not an 85 year old vampire, which was how Josef found him.

Josef heard a soft, feminine voice and opened the door to see his Childe in none other than Beth Turners arms as she kissed his forehead, a pool of ice formed in Josef's gut "I'm gone for a few hours, kidnapped, and you go running back into her arms?" He asks coldly. They jump apart at his voice and that just condemns them further as Mick tries to go to Josef, he gives Mick a pointed glare and hisses at him, Mick shrinks away, taking in his Sires beaten appearance and dirty blood caked shirt Mick felt the immense need to bare his neck in submission to the man who'd fought to get back to him, only to find him in a bed with another.

"S-sire, please" he begged, not quite sure what he wanted but trusting Josef to understand and fix it. The man walked over, running his hands over Mick as he relaxed under the cool touch, grimy fingers lifting his head and pulling him into a possessive, dominating kiss, Mick swayed slightly as the emotional stress of that morning hit him. Josef sat on the bed, uncaring that this was Beth's place and that he'd ignored her existence since he'd came into the room, causing her to leave them alone, he pulled Mick into his arms and purred, the low vibrations met by Mick's weaker purr. He stroked a hand through Mick's tangled mess of dark hair and spoke in a low rumble.

"You haven't fed today, have you?" He chided and felt Mick shake his head, rolling his eyes he stood and pulled a shaky Mick up with him "One day you're going to push yourself too far and end up hurting yourself and others" he said seriously before leading Mick out of the bedroom to say goodbye to Beth "and take care of him" she berated Josef to which he had to pull on all his self control not to do something as base as bare his fangs at her and politely replied that he would do just that.

The drive home in the stolen vehicle was quiet, Mick had opted to lay in the back and Josef could feel his eyes on him, taking a short route he pulled up at his house as its many windows sparkled in the afternoon sun and made short work of herding Mick upstairs to the freezer, he grabbed a bloodbag he'd kept for emergencies and fed it to Mick as though he were a baby, the tube that would connect with the needle made a convenient straw for the exhausted and thirsty vampire and Josef took several mouthfuls before throwing the empty bag on the floor, climbing in next to Mick and finally relaxing properly and falling asleep.


End file.
